The present invention relates to a collator comprising means for receiving and carrying copy sheets supplied from the copying machine, a plurality of bins arranged in series for receiving the collated or sorted copy sheets and means arranged movably along the series of the bins for distributing the copy sheet from the receiving and carrying means to a selected one of the bins.
In the collator of this type, when copy sheets from the copying machine are received in a over-flow tray due to any jam in a transporting path of the copy sheets to the series of the bins or the respective bins being fully occupied by the copy sheets, the over-flown copy sheets in the over-flow tray have to be removed therefrom and treated manually thereafter. Further, when it is desired to turn-over the copy sheets from the copying machine during the transportation thereof for purposes such as an arrangement of pages of the sheets, a specially designed turn-over mechanism has to be provided separately in the upstream of the collater.